


Meeting

by CionAltima



Series: RK1700cember [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Mute Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK1700cember, brief appearance of Markus Simon Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27827419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CionAltima/pseuds/CionAltima
Summary: A flash of blue and his voice caught in his throat as ice cold eyes stared back at him with determination.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: RK1700cember [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098449
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: RK1700 December 2020





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Participating in the RK1700 December event: Day 1 Meeting  
> No editing only spell check, we be living on the edge now lads

Having received the ping early in the morning Connor saw no need to wake Hank up and instead opted to leave a note on the man’s mirror in the bathroom letting him know he was needed by New Jericho. Giving the autocab the address for the old CyberLife tower he sat back in the seat and watched the video once again that Josh had sent him. He knew that there had been plans for a RK900 given that he was a prototype, but he’d never imagined that an RK900 had already been built only waiting to be activated now.

He was glad that the four had not woken him up yet. There was no doubt that there would most likely be safety protocols put in place to combat deviation. Sending additional directions Connor could only hope that he could help the RK900 deviate. Seeing the tower grow closer he took out his quarter from his jean pockets and stared at the cold coin for a moment before letting it dance across his fingers. It was only a few nights before the new year and currently snowing.

As the autocab stopped at the front entrance to New Jericho he pulled his grey wool peacoat tighter around himself, pocketed the coin, and stepped out into the cold air. His shoes crunched in the slushy snow that wouldn’t be cleaned from the walkway for another two hours as he made his way to the sliding doors. Once entering Markus is already there waiting for him in the lobby with a thin strained smile.

“Thank you for coming at such an early hour Connor.” Markus stated as he wasted no time in leading Connor to the elevator.

“No one has touched him? His programs?”

“No, here.”

Being handed a technician’s tablet Connor let his synth skin peel back on his hand as he held it. Sorting through the notes and code he sighed seeing that the RK900 was indeed equipped with a slightly modified version of the Amanda AI program. No issue he doubted that anyone would have been able to remove the emergency exit Kamski had eluded to during their...interesting talk.

Watching the levels the elevator continued to go down Connor hadn’t realized just how deep it extended. Clearly it went against multiple building codes. He wondered if Kamski had any say in the design or if the lower levels had been added after his unceremonial departure from the company. As the doors slid open with a soft ding Markus and Connor stepped out together and strood down the white lit hallway. The further they walked the more Connor wanted to pull the quarter out to sooth his nerves. It was all too familiar.

All the doors they passed Connor realized with a dawning dread that what laid behind them were all the different testing rooms his earlier models had endured. During all that time he had been so close to his successor and had no idea.  
“Should we stay out here?” Markus asks drawing Connor out of his thoughts as they approach Simon and Josh standing outside of a nondescript door. 

“Or anything we should do if you can’t help him?” Simon interjects ignoring Josh’s huff. Someone had to suggest the possibility and they were not going to risk all that they had built for their people.

“If I do not come back out in ten minutes contact Elijah Kamski. Oh and lock the door behind me.” Connor states flatly while stepping up to the door, he really did just want to get home he could only imagine the shit Hank would give him for doing something this potentially dangerous. Opening with a soft hiss he stepped past the doorway and waited five seconds as the door once again closed and was sealed.

Looking up Connor faltered as his gaze landed on the RK900. It was one thing to see one in the Zen Garden and then to actually see one in person. Well him. There was no other indication that any other had been made. In a sense he too was a prototype for his own model. Taller, sharper features, broader shoulders, most definitely meant for intimidation. Still they had left some freckles and moles on him also. Taking a few steps forward he tilts his head to the side zeroing in on the inactive LED.

“How long have you been active?” Connor asks simply while waiting. It really was an interesting feature, but he supposed it would be useful for any covert operation or if need be a way to appear deactivated. A flash of blue and his voice caught in his throat as ice cold eyes stared back at him with determination. Before he could do anything else there was a persistent ping, but he wasn’t given the chance to accept as whoever it was forced the connection.

>I won’t be decommissioned.<

“I’m here to help, but please next time wait for a response. It is invasive to intrude like that.” Connor explained calmly while realizing that underneath that determination was wariness, fear. “I take it you deviated on your own?”

>Apologies...I was made to adapt. I adapted too well and connected myself to the internet without their knowledge to better learn and...before they could activate me to finish what you and RK800-60 failed to do I deviated and overrode the door’s control.<

“I am glad that they were not able to use you as a pawn. Let me get you down.” Looking behind him Connor stepped behind the control console of the rig and interfacing with it initiated the release system. Walking back over he supported the other as he was set on the ground and released. There was only a millisecond before the other calibrated and straightened their posture. Connor was glad that he was fully clothed in his own standard CyberLife uniform and not the typical undergarments. Even so being so close to him had his pump fluttering. “So do you have a name?”

>Nines.<

“Well Nines welcome to New Jericho.”


End file.
